Hellfire
by X abbodon X
Summary: A lonely Flareon finds a different kind of mate than he was expecting


**Hellfire**

This is my attempt at a male/male story, don't read if you are offended by this, written mostly to see if I could so contsructive criticism is welcome

* * *

Deep in a forest just west of Viridian city a Flareon makes slow progress along a small tack that has been worn down by heavy use, his way lit by the moon as it rose just above the horizon, his paws dragging with each step. Blaze sighed miserably as he padded back to his den, another mating season had passed by and still he hadn't found love, a few tears rolled down his cheeks hanging from the thick fur of his neck ruff for a second before falling. Blaze's tears had increased by the time he entered the small clearing around the pond that provided most of his water, only part of him registering that there was an Umbreon drinking thirstily at the water's edge.

Hearing sobbing and smelling a new arrival Shadow lifted his head, drops of water clinging to his muzzle, and turned slightly cautiously a smile spreading slowly across his muzzle when he saw Blaze "What's wrong?" Shadow asked softly his eyes running over Blaze's body appreciatively

Blaze paused his slow walk and turned to face Shadow "It's just been mating season" he muttered sadly

Shadow gave a slight nod "I know" he confirmed

Blaze sighed "Well this is the fourth season I've spent alone!" he flopped to the floor dejectedly "What's wrong with me!"

"Nothing; you're perfect" Shadow muttered dreamily

Blaze blinked in surprise "What?" he asked cautiously

"Oh... nothing!" Shadow replied hastily his rings flaring in his species equivalent of a blush

Blaze took a step forward his tears dried up, at least for now, "You said something, what was it?"

Shadow's rings got slightly brighter "I said there's nothing wrong with you" he replied adding very softly "you're perfect." after a slight pause

Now it was Blaze's turn to blush heavily "Thanks" he stuttered softly "Say shouldn't you be with your mate now?" he gave a sad smile "Or are you in the same boat as me?"

Shadow gave a kind of half laugh "Same boat, different reasons"

Blaze nodded slightly settling down onto his haunches expecting a long story "So what are those reasons?"

Shadow chuckled softly "I prefer boys" he gave a nervous smile "mating season means very little to me since I don't really do the whole girl thing."

Blaze's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to answer only to close it a second later without saying a word; after a few seconds of regaining his composure he finally replied "So when you said I was perfect?"

Shadow's rings flared with an almost blinding white light as he nodded "Love at first sight, I mean how can I not fall for you you're; kind, friendly, open, handsome... very very handsome" Shadow trailed off before his rings blinded Blaze with their steadily growing intensity.

Blaze blushed staring at the ground "I..I..I don't know what to say" he muttered his emotions in turmoil.

Shadow walked over and licked Blaze's ear softly having to restrain himself from turning it into a sensual lick "I'll go with whatever you decide" he said gently

Blaze gave a slight nod and looked up at Shadow his deep brown eyes meeting Shadow's dark red ones "I suppose...." he mumbled softly

Shadow cocked his head in confusion "I suppose what?" he asked carefully not wanting to raise his hopes by jumping to conclusions.

Blaze rose to his feet again and nuzzled against Shadow "I suppose I'll be your mate" he clarified a nervous smile on his face "It's not really what I expected but I guess I am getting a mate this season" he added chuckling softly.

Shadow's face split into a huge grin as he nuzzled back licking at Blaze's neck murring happily all the while.

Blaze blushed heavily at the affection happy the he had at long last found someone who loved him even if his imagination hadn't quite matched the reality.

Shadow grinned and backed off slightly his tongue darting out to lick Blaze's nose once

Blaze had a silly grin plastered on his face "Shall we head back to our den?" he asked

Shadow frowned slightly his face brow creasing with confusion "Our den?" he repeated

Blaze grinned and nodded "Yes, we're mates now aren't we? So my den is your den."

Shadow's grin grew and he smiled kissing Blaze softly "Thanks" he mumbled

Blaze blushed kissing back as best he could with his limited experience "No problem."

Shadow smiled his rings sparkling with light as he pulled out of the kiss "lead the way" he asked tenderly

Blaze gave a small nod his lips still tingling from the brief contact "It's not far" he said turning and continuing with his slow amble towards his den looking over his shoulder to make sure Shadow was behind him.

* * *

True to Blaze's word the den was only a short walk away, a small narrow passageway in the base of a cliff that widened out into a cavern easily large enough to hold Blaze, Shadow and maybe three others.

"Wow" Shadow muttered looking around the cave, a small leaf bed in the far corner was obviously Blaze's bed and he could smell several different types of berries from the right wall although his eyes couldn't spot the source.

Blaze smiled softly as he ran his eyes across his, well their, den checking for signs of intrusion and as usual funding none above the odd harmless bug Pokemon. Padding over to his bed he settled down with a slight yawn and turned his gaze to Shadow in a wordless invitation, Shadow smiled and murred softly padding across the room towards the bed and Blaze.

As Shadow drew closer Blaze rolled over slightly to make room for him, receiving a small nod of gratitude as Shadow settled down next to him.

Shadow turned so he and Blaze were nose to nose and softly kissed him.

Blaze blushed slightly and returned the kiss, a little clumsy from lack of experience.

Shadow grinned deepening the kiss enjoying the slightly spicy taste in Blaze's mouth his nose flaring slightly as he caught the first hints of Blaze's arousal in the air.

Blaze smiled softly his blush deepening as they kissed his nose catching an unfamiliar scent that he guessed to be Shadow's arousal and if it was anything to go by Shadow was more turned on than he was.

Shadow pulled away from the kiss, his breathing slightly heavier now, and licked Blaze's nose once before moving up and gently nibbling on Blaze's ears, Blaze murred softly as Shadow nibbled the sensitive flesh of his ears closing his eyes, his breathing getting deeper as he pleasure grew.

Shadow grinned lewdly as he pulled back licking the very tips of Blaze's ears, the sensation sending a shiver down Blaze's spine, "Roll over" Shadow asked nudging Blaze in the side with his nose.

Blaze blushed heavily, guessing what was coming, and rolled over spreading his rear legs without needing prompting.

Shadow gave a quiet murr of appreciation as he lowered his head towards blaze's crotch, Blaze's member was just peeking out of its sheath the pink flesh distinct from the red fur that covered Blaze's underbelly, Shadow gave the exposed flesh a quick lick chuckling when Blaze twitched in response. Shadow pulled his head back and replaced it with one of his fore-paws which he used to rub Blaze's sheath trying to coax the rest of the Flareon's manhood out.

Blaze's back arced slightly as he pushed his crotch into Shadow's paw, the ministrations having their intended effect as his member slid out of the sheath.

Grinning broadly Shadow moved his paw back to the ground and lowered his head to Blaze's crotch again, pausing to look his mate in the eyes.

Panting heavily Blaze met Shadow's gaze and gave a slight nod, whatever Shadow had in mind he was sure he would enjoy it immensely.

Shadow's grin widened slightly and he slowly took Blaze's member into his mouth his tongue flicking at the tip.

Blaze gave a long, low, drawn out groan as he felt the warmth and wetness envelop his manhood and resisted the urge to begin humping although he couldn't stop his hips from rocking slightly.

When he felt Blaze's subdued thrusting Shadow began to bob his head back and forth sucking on the Flareon cock eagerly.

Blaze gave a small squeak of surprise that turned into a murr of pleasure as Shadow's ministrations coaxed the first few small drops of pre from his erection.

Murring around Blaze's member Shadow drank down the pre happily and redoubled his efforts eager to taste the pleasant tang of the liquid again.

His work was rewarded as Blaze's pleasured murrs increased in volume and frequency, his manhood throbbing harder and his pre shooting in larger more powerful jets.

Gulping down the pre with wild abandon Shadow stepped up the pleasure again, letting Blaze's cock slide into his throat as he sucked and licked it only stopping when he felt Blaze's knot bump against his lips.

Blaze whimpered slightly at the pleasure, his knot's expansion speeding up significantly as his orgasm raced ever closer.

Shadow grinned feeling Blaze's cock begin to pulse in his mouth and pulled back slightly letting it slide out of his throat and almost entirely out of his muzzle, then when just the very tip of Blaze's manhood was in his mouth he began sucking furiously and flicking it with his tongue trying to push the Flareon just that little bit further.

Blaze gave a loud mewling groan that morphed into a long drawn out cry of "Shadow" as he came, his member twitching as he fired his seed into Shadow's muzzle. Shadow murred slightly as Blaze's cum filled his mouth the taste was sharp and spicy, not overwhelmingly so but definitely stronger than Blaze's pre, he held it in his mouth for a second or two before swallowing it and cleaning off Blaze's cock.

Panting heavily Blaze smiled at Shadow bending round to lick at his mate's muzzle gently.

Shadow grinned and licked his lips "Now, can you do something for me?"

Blaze nodded "Of course" he replied tenderly

Shadow licked at Blaze's nose once "I want you to mate me, I want us to become proper mates." He said almost at a whisper his red eyes boring into Blaze's soft brown ones.

There was a heavy but brief pause before Blaze replied "I'd love to" he said gently although his voice betrayed his nervousness.

Grinning softly Shadow licked Blaze's cheek trying to offset the nervousness he had heard "Are you sure" he double checked

Swallowing Blaze nodded "Yeah" he shifted his head and nibbled on Shadow's ear "I'm sure." although there was still nervousness in his voice Blaze sounded much more confident than last time.

Shadow nodded and took a few steps away before turning and presenting himself to Blaze, a low murr rumbling in his throat, what little tail his species possessed held against his back so it wouldn't get in the way.

A small smile playing across his lips Blaze moved forward and mounted Shadow; wrapping his forepaws around his mate's stomach and licking the back of Shadow's neck as he lined up his hips.

Shadow moaned in anticipation as he felt Blaze's erection brush against his tail hole thrusting his hips back slightly.

Blaze's blush jumped up a shade as he felt Shadow's ass push against his member; nipping Shadow's scruff to hold anchor himself Blaze began to slowly push forward into Shadow's ass growling softly at the pleasure.

Shadow closed his eyes and gave a long, low groan as he felt Blaze push into him; he had almost forgotten how good this felt.

For Blaze the sensations where overwhelming, someone should have told him how good mating felt a long time ago! Blaze finally hilted himself, giving a loud murr of pleasure, and paused both to compose himself so this wouldn't end too quickly and to let Shadow get accustomed to his girth. Hearing a soft groan from Shadow and feeling the Umbreon's hips rocking slightly against him Blaze began to draw back out of his mate until only the very tip of his shaft was still inside him before thrusting back in giving a gentle groan as he did so. Blaze quickly fell into a natural rhythm, his strokes long and powerful, their groaning slowly increasing in volume as the pleasure continued to build.

Blaze gave a soft murr as he began to shoot his pre into Shadow, the liquid providing enough lubrication for him to pick up the pace of his thrusts somewhat further increasing the pleasure they felt.

When he felt this increase in seed Shadow gave a groan his own member dribbling pre onto the sandy floor of the den.

Blaze kicked up the pace once more, eliciting a pleasured squeak from Shadow, his pre now shooting into his mate almost constantly as he struggled the loosing battle to hold back his orgasm.

Shadow gave a long groan as he felt Blaze's cock begin to pulse in his ass, his groan quickly drowned out by the Flareon's loud cry, Shadow writhed as he felt his mate's cum spurt into him filling him up in a way he had almost forgotten about; his own cock pulsed beneath him as his own orgasm struck, his cum shooting onto the floor and across his stomach leaving streaks of white across his pitch black fur.

His cry dying down Blaze felt the final few spurts of cum leave his, now softening, manhood; releasing his hold on the scruff of Shadow's neck he licked his mate tenderly as he gently pulled himself out, his cock accompanied by a brief flow of his cum.

Shadow turned around to face Blaze and kissed him softly, their tongues entwining for a brief moment before they broke apart again "Thanks" Shadow yawned tiredness catching up with him now he was spent.

Blaze chuckled Shadow's yawn setting him off as he yawned widely too "I should be thanking you" he replied giving Shadow's nose a gentle lick as he settled down on the floor bringing Shadow down with him. The two drifted off together both wearing small contented smiles happy they had someone they loved and who loved them.


End file.
